1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method, computer system, and computer program product for asset analysis, including securities and asset valuation and applications thereof, and further including investment portfolio analysis and asset management.
2. Related Art
Current methods and systems lack an understanding of the mechanics underlying the behavior of assets such as equity indexes, bonds, etc., which limits the ability of current methods and systems to analyze characteristics of such assets. Accordingly, there is a need for a methodology for analyzing assets that is grounded in economic theory that underlies the behavior of assets and exhibits a high degree of explanatory power as compared to what exists in the related art.